


34+35

by kangdaeng



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Frottage, I think.. not rlly but almost, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdaeng/pseuds/kangdaeng
Summary: ah 5am what a good time to post smth like this. hello! i dunno what this is, but i’ve been in a slump and this story is what’s become of it.not re-read for any mistakes i’m sorry! but if you see any and wanna lmk that’d b cool <3
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> ah 5am what a good time to post smth like this. hello! i dunno what this is, but i’ve been in a slump and this story is what’s become of it.
> 
> not re-read for any mistakes i’m sorry! but if you see any and wanna lmk that’d b cool <3

“Feels good?” Sejun is rubbing circles tantalizingly slowly into Subin’s dick, his fingers  _ so  _ close to his skin and if not for the layers of clothing separating them, Subin would be wet and leaking all over Sejun’s palm.

“Hyung.” Subin bites down hard on his own lip, causing it to redden under the pressure as he stifles a lewd sound. For the first few seconds, the feeling of being pulled and twisted in so many ways gnaws at him. He can’t speak, only able to pathetically whine out a name. He doesn’t even know what he wants himself. Now, with a quick flip, Sejun is behind him and placing light bites and wet kisses all along the broad of his back and when he removes his lips, comforting, warm spots of prickly heat replace them.

Subin is pressed up against the wall of their bedroom, hands grabbing at anything suitable to keep him up. He feebly palms at the desk next to him, carelessly holding on to the edge of the desk and nearly knocking over his favorite lamp. Bits of drool stick strands of hair to the skin of his cheek.

Sejun coos, moving his head up to suck on his neck, sweetly lapping at the impressions of his own teeth. “It’s okay.” He breathes between kisses to Subin’s skin and he’s almost inclined to believe so.

His feet are planted a ways apart, trying his best to make room for Sejun and his body to fit behind his own even if he didn’t necessarily  _ want to _ . He was nervous, extremely nervous. He was scared of what was to come after the sex and after the confessions avowed only because people say  _ anything _ when they cum. 

He was scared of what would change...or...what wouldn't.

See, Subin knows what this is. At least he thinks he does. Drunken love. 

Though, with those thoughts swirling around in his head, it doesn’t stop him from letting out every gasp and every moan. It was hard letting them go at first, scared of other’s hearing or simply being embarrassed. But Sejun swallowed each of them up so adoringly, kissing away Subin’s worries. 

If anyone were to look around the room, they’d see how frantic the two of them were. Their shirts were thrown behind them without a care in the world of where they would land. They had be-lined straight for the bed, had a good try at making it there but obviously they'd failed. They kissed and kissed till Subin’s lips were red and his cheeks were blotched and it was cute to see that he wasn’t the only one affected by all the touching. He thought Sejun would devour him whole right then and there. Maybe he wanted him to.

“Bed...please.” It comes out weak between a particularly hard bite to his shoulder and Sejun nods into his skin. Suddenly his request is being met with a hum and strong hands wrapping around his waist, lifting him up and away so easily. A few steps later Sejun taps at his thigh and Subin lets go, untangling his legs from Sejun’s body and letting himself drop ever so gently down onto the cool sheets. The mattress bent beneath their weight, causing Sejun to wince at the noise. 

It seems as though this was the pause they needed. They’re broken out of their hazy makeout session, only now realizing how far they’ve come. Sejun’s neck is red. Subin can only imagine how  _ he  _ looks under all this lust. 

His heart feels electric. It’s jumping and dancing around in his chest so heavily he can hear the sound of his pulse in his ears and feel the  _ thump thump thump _ in his wrists. He couldn’t tell if he was about to make a mess of the bed and himself by throwing up or if he just wanted this so,  _ so  _ badly that his stomach, lungs and everything in him was yelling to keep going.

Sejun is staring at him, eyes wide and Subin shrinks under that gaze. He just closes his eyes and reaches out, wrapping his arms around the base of Sejun’s neck and tugging a bit. Sejun catches on, obliging him with more kisses and laying them out prettily all over his face, a few to his lashes.

“Subin-ah...open your eyes. I want to see them.” He probes. Subin shies away. Where Sejun’s voice is usually pitched, now it’s grainy. It’s deep and warm when he chuckles and it was only then that Subin had felt  _ just _ how tense he actually was.

Sejun could have anyone else, but he was here, with his shirt off thrown to the floor with haste, with Subin of all people. He was  _ here  _ and that should’ve been enough but somehow, he still wasn’t convinced this was something pure.

Subin nods slowly, the urge to hide inside of himself clawing at his cheeks but before he’s even able to pull his hands up to cover his face, Sejun is there to guide them back down with a reassuring look. 

“You’re so pretty Subin…don’t you ever hide. Not from me.” He lulls. Is he waiting for something? Subin doesn’t know what it is but he kind of wants to find out. Sejun always looked at him that way. Through the many times they’ve kissed and the first. Sejun always took his time on Subin when others wouldn’t. 

The steam in his cheeks pinches at him more, tingling just under the skin. He doesn’t pull his hands up to hide this time though, doesn’t want to cause a longer wait for Sejun than he already had. 

His emotions are swirled and twirled into a big knot. He feels icky and hot in more places than just his mind. Butterflies swell in his stomach and the pressure nearing unbearable in his pants. He can’t help but notice the tent in Sejun’s and that’s when he feels worse.

God. He can’t do it.

He let’s go of Sejun’s neck and lets out a sigh. This always happens. 

Amazingly, Sejun is right there with him, as always. It’s buzzar that after so many failed attempts at sex, Sejun is still along for the ride. Subin can’t help but shake his head, sheer embarrassment engulfing him. 

“Subin-ah...Listen to me. If you still can’t it’s okay.” Subin can tell he’s just trying to reassure him and it’s sweet don’t get him wrong but the disheartened look in his eyes is notably there and it stings at Subin worse than the wrath of an angry bee. He doesn’t believe it. He refuses to let himself. He knows Sejun wants this. He’s waited so long, why wouldn’t he?

He’s scared. He’s scared.

“Ugh!” Subin groans underneath his arm, face covered. “I blue-balled you again.”

“I’m sorry.” Is all he can mutter as the humiliation sets in. They aren’t dating. They don’t owe each other anything. Yet  _ something  _ is there. Maybe it’s the overwhelming desire to be the one Sejun needs. The only one, or maybe it’s just lust. He doesn’t know what it is and sure it could be a toxic mix of both. He'd have to figure that out later.

“Hey,” Sejun is sympathetic by nature. The room is still and the dorm is incredibly quiet, he needn’t go over a whisper. The feeling is already gone for Subin as quick as it had come and warmed him up. He’s disappointed Sejun yet again.

“It’s okay, bin...I’ve waited this long. Whenever you’re ready.” This time he stares right into Subin’s eyes and it feels like he could melt under Sejun right then and there. “As long as it takes?” He questions, as he pokes at Subin’s belly. It’s a line he’s heard many times. A little thing they just so happened to say to one another in situations like these. He waits for Subin to speak but not before leaving a kiss to his cheek.

“As long as it takes.” Subin repeats. That, Sejun had discovered rather quickly, was the trick to calming Subin down, and it does just that. His heart is still galloping in his chest but soon it slows to a canter and after minutes on end of soft bites and a few kisses to his temple, it’s completely lulled to a stop.

_ “As long as it takes.”  _ He repeats over and over in his mind. Sejun is there no matter what their status is, dating or not. One time fling or fuck buddy. Sejun promised him that. He promised him he’d be the first person to have Subin—if he allowed it— and the last. 

His entire being wanted Sejun in every sense of the word. Maybe soon he could let go. Let go of the fear and all of the anxieties that came with it. If Sejun was going to be the one to catch him, he could do anything. It had to be Sejun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> very short bc it’s veryy hard writing a long one! i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and pls tell me if you did! ty


End file.
